


Constant Presence

by mOther3



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Hugging, Nonbinary Four, Other, im just soft about these two they need a moment, post bfb 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mOther3/pseuds/mOther3
Summary: Frustrated and scared after BFB 28, X resigns himself to being without Four.Then the sand starts moving.
Relationships: Four/X (Battle For Dream Island)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Constant Presence

Defeated, X lies back in the blue sand. Everything was gone, his show, the contestants, and now Four. 

Nothing he’d done or said brought his cohost back. Four disappeared before, but never like this—they’d left him completely alone this time.

X sniffles, choking back a quiet sob at the thought that this was really the end. A few fresh tears trickle down his face, meeting the strange sand. He brings his arms around his body in a self comforting hug, resigning himself to mourn in quiet tears. 

The sand shifts, gathering beneath his body and radiating pleasant warmth. 

X opens his eyes, rubbing tears away, and sits up. Surrounding him was ring of blue-tinged aloe that hadn’t been there before—the desert was hardly habitable for such a plant. Soft blue blooms glow, illuminating the area. The sand glints, moving on its own into a small pile before the grieving variable. 

Through teary eyes, X watches a glittering body rise from the sand. He can’t help but throw himself at it. 

“What were you thinking!?” He berates the sandy Four, who doesn’t move to make the embrace mutual. “S-sorry I just... you really scared me.”

“I’m tired of being overlooked.” They speak back in a distorted voice. This body wasn’t actually them. X pauses. “If I show everyone how strong I am-“ they trail off. “I could.. I wanted to...” They growl in frustration, unable to come up with the words they wanted. X hugs them close again. 

“Why can’t you see that _I_ care?” He interrupts. Four pulls him away and stares with vacant eyes. X stammers. “I care about you..! A-and you haven’t done anything to tell me that you see it! Leaving me is... it’s unfair!!” He stops, waiting for them to react.

“Four?”

“You care...” They speak in awe. 

X nods firmly, trying not to cry again. The aloe grows up around the pair, glowing brighter. 

“You didn’t know?” He can’t help but let the tears in his eyes spill over again. 

“I didn’t know.” They say quietly. 

The blue sand holding him fades back to pale yellow. The cacti snap back to their normal, non-numeric shape, and the sandy body X was currently clinging to slips to the ground. 

Four—the real Four—rises from the sand, holding their arms out. They break the bated silence quietly:

“I care about you too.” 

X tackles them to the ground out of excitement, reveling in finally having their cohost back safe. Four laughs, holding him close.

X pulls away, just enough to look Four in the eye, “Promise me you won’t turn into the whole world again?”

“Hm... I Promise.”


End file.
